Remember What You've Promised
by ladyinwhitearmor
Summary: Aragorn wird verwundet und stürzt in den Anduin. Alternatives Ending zu HdR: Die Gefährten. Kapitel 2 ist auf dem Weg.


**I**

Seit die Gefährten Lothlórien verlassen hatten und den Fluss auf ihren Elbenbooten herunterfuhren, fühlte Aragorn sich Unbehagen. Der zukünftige König spürte dass etwas an den Ufern lauerte, eine neue böse Macht die aus den Gruben Sarumans entsprungen war. Aragorn sah besorgt zu Legolas hinüber; auch er beobachtete das Ufer mit seinen Elbenaugen, doch Alarm geschlagen hatte der Elb bis jetzt nicht. Hatte der Waldläufer es sich nur eingebildet? War er zu übermüdet? Die Nacht im Goldenen Wald war für ihn nicht gerade das was man Schlaf nennen konnte. Seit Gandalfs Tod nagten Sorgen und Zweifel über den Erfolg dieses Abenteuers an ihm. Würden sie es ohne den Zauberer schaffen? Konnte er, Aragorn, die Gruppe sicher ans Ziel führen? Doch nicht nur Gandalfs Fehlen bereitete ihm diese Gefühle, sondern auch Boromirs sonderbares Verhalten. Der Thronerbe spürte dass der Gondorrim immer noch höchstes Interesse an dem Ring zeigte. Der Mann hatte zwar Stärke in den Kämpfen bewiesen, jedoch war er Schwach gegenüber dem Einfluss des Ringes. Aragorn wusste; höchste Wachsamkeit war von Belangen.

Er ließ einen lauten Seufzer hinaus, was dem Hobbit vor ihm nicht entging. „Was hast du Aragorn?" fragte Frodo und Besorgnis war in seiner Stimme zu hören. Der Waldläufer lächelte müde. „Das Rudern ist nur sehr Kräfte zehrend." Dies war noch nicht einmal die Unwahrheit. Seine Arme würden nicht länger die Strapazen dieser Bootsfahrt aushalten. Er brauchte dringend Ruhe und vor allem Schlaf…

Legolas verkündete plötzlich das Ende des Flusses und bog nach rechts zum Ufer ab, Boromir tat es ihm gleich und folgte ihm. Aragorn erkannte dass der Anduin in einem mächtigen Wasserfall hinab rauschte und wendete ebenfalls sein Boot.

Doch da war es wieder! Dieses Gefühl der Gefahr. Seine Augen suchten das Westufer ab und tatsächlich huschten Gestalten zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Nun sah auch Legolas sie und schickte sofort Pfeile los. Wütendes Gebrüll drang zum Thronerben herüber; Uruk-hai hatten auf sie gelauert und jetzt saß die Gemeinschaft in der Falle. Von dort wo sie sich momentan befanden gab es kein zurück. Aragorn musste zuerst die Hobbits an Land und in Sicherheit bringen, dann seinen Freunden helfen.

„Sucht sofort mit Merry und Pippin ein Versteck wenn wir das Ufer erreicht haben!" rief er Frodo und Sam zu. Furcht stand in ihren Augen, doch sie nickten.

Der Waldläufer ruderte schneller, war fast am Ziel, bis Legolas etwas Unverständliches durch die Kampfschreie der Uruk-hai zu ihm hinüber rief. Der Elb zeigte auf etwas; seine Augen folgten seiner Deutung. Dann sah Aragorn es: am Ufer stand ein Uruk-hai, mannshoch, furchterregend, mit der weißen Hand Sarumans verziert…

Sein Bogen deutete auf ihn, den Thronerben Gondors, und war auch bereits gespannt… der Uruk-hai ließ los.

Legolas schrie abermals, doch die Warnung war vergebens.

Aragorn konnte nicht mehr ausweichen.

Er konnte das Geschoss nicht mehr blocken.

Es war zu spät.

Der schwarze Pfeil bohrte sich in seine rechte Schulter, löste einen Schmerzwall aus der in jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers drang. Für kurze Augenblicke fühlte er sich betäubt, als würde er schweben, bis die dumpfe Kälte des Anduin ihn umfing. Wie kleine Nadelstiche griff die Eise des Flusses den König an und beraubte ihm seiner Kraft. Aragorn musste so schnell wie möglich auftauchen; er strampelte mit den Beinen, kämpfte gegen die Strömung an. Tausende von Luftblasen um ihn herum nahmen ihm die Sicht, der Druck in seinen Ohren war unerträglich. Sein verletzter Arm war nutzlos in diesem Kampf und schmerzte mit jeder Bewegung. Seine Kleidung war schwer, zog ihn herunter. Aragorn steckte mehr Kraft in das Strampeln hinein. Das Glitzern der Sonne an der Oberfläche kam näher und näher... Er stieß durch die Wasserdecke und schnappte sofort nach Luft. Sogleich drangen die Schreie der Hobbits an seine Ohren.

„Aragorn! Aragorn! Pack das Seil!" rief Frodo.

Der Waldläufer strich sich, mit der gesunden Seite des Armes, die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte sich um. Er war sehr weit vom Boot abgekommen, welches sich in der Mitte des Flusses befand. Die Strömung trieb ihn in Richtung des Wasserfalls. Panik überkam ihn, er strampelte, versuchte weg zu kommen.

„Aragorn!" Wieder schrie Frodo.

Er sah hinüber. Der Halbling war bereit ein Tau zu werfen, Sam ruderte gegen die Strömung an. Ein schneller Blick ans Ufer verriet dem Thronerben das Legolas, Gimli und Boromir immer noch verbissen kämpften. Der Uruk-Schütze war nicht mehr zu sehen. Ebenso wenig Merry und Pippin. Er hoffte im Stillen das sie sich ein Versteck gesucht hatten.

„Aragorn. Schnell!"

Der Halbling warf das Seil. Es landete jedoch ausserhalb seiner Reichweite und die Strömung wurde immer stärker, die Hoffnung sank mit jeder Sekunde die verging. Wenige Meter trennten sich noch von ihm und dem Sturz in die Tiefe. Die Kälte betäubte den Waldläufer immer mehr und mit der restlichen Kraft die noch in seinem gesunden Arm steckte, klammerte Aragorn sich an einen Felsen. Jedoch war dieser glitschig und gab ihm kaum Halt, der obere Teil wies scharfkantige Stellen auf und schnitten ihm die Hand auf.

Immer weiter rutschte er ab.

„Aragorn! NEIN!"

Der zukünftige König Gondors sah zu den beiden Hobbits. Sam hatte es geschafft ihr Boot ausserhalb des Gefahrenbereichs zu bringen und war nun sehr bemüht damit Frodo zurückzuhalten. Der Hobbit wollte zu ihm und helfen.

„Nein, Frodo. Bleib wo du bist!" schrie Aragorn über das heftige Tosen des Wasserfalls hinüber.

„Aber..."

„Kehrt ans Ufer – " Der Waldläufer brach mitten im Satz ab, als weitere Pfeil Attacken auf sie niedergingen. Sie versuchten die Halblinge zu treffen aber auch er selbst war das Ziel der Uruk-hais. Die Hobbits gingen in Deckung, auch Aragorn schaffte es ihnen durch leichtes Abtauchen zu entgehen. Weitere sausten heran und stellten ihn an die unmögliche Aufgabe sich weiterhin am Felsen festzuhalten. Sie verfehlten ihn nur um wenige Zentimeter und splitterten am Stein ab.

Das Tosen des Wasserfalls grollte weiterhin gefährlich.

Aragorn verlor immer mehr Blut und konnte sich kaum noch festklammern. Seine Sicht war zwar noch klar aber die Kraft verließ ihn allmählich. Lange könnte der Thronerbe das nicht mehr durchhalten. Am Ufer erkannte er wie Gimli die Schützen mit gekonnten Hieben erschlug, Legolas unterstützte ihn. Aber wo war Boromir?

Der Elb sah zu den Hobbits im Boot, dann zu ihm. Er schrie seinen Namen aber konnte er doch weiter nichts ausrichten.

Es war vorbei.

Er, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, war verloren. Seine Kraft verließ ihn entgültig. Seine Hand glitt vom Fels, die Wassermassen nahmen ihn mit und ließen seinen Körper auf den Wasserfall zu treiben. Die schockierten Gesichter seiner Freunde erreichten ihn noch ehe er über den Abgrund glitt und hinabstürzte.


End file.
